Many useful coating compositions are known in commerce. However, it is always desirable to obtain new compositions which will rapidly produce tough, durable, protective coatings without releasing excessive amounts of volatile vapors to the surrounding atmosphere. Recent accomplishments have produced so-called 100 percent solids coating compositions which are, in essence, reactive compositions that are essentially free of volatile solvents and contain diluent molecules that react during the curing process to become a part of the protective coating itself. Many such compositions are known to those skilled in the art and the term 100 percent solids coating composition is used to denote them. These known compositions, however, are often too viscous or do not cure rapidly enough for some commercial applications.